


Must Find the Alien and Snuggle It

by antiagonally



Series: Gorbs AU [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, fic by anti's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiagonally/pseuds/antiagonally
Summary: When Akiren asked if they could date, Goro didn't expect that he'd wake up in a different body the next morning. Such an important decision will have to wait until he gets back to normal, especially if this is Akiren's fault.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Gorbs AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070948
Kudos: 15





	1. Switching Phones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many happy returns of my birthday! (12/23) I and my sister present you with a story to honor this occasion!

Goro went to bed knowing what to expect when he awoke: his plain, cream-colored ceiling with a single glow-in-the-dark star placed near the middle but not quite centered, and emotions ranging from guilty and self-deprecating to apathetic and heavily disassociating.

He did not expect to wake up feeling one inch shorter, slightly heavier, and a lot warmer. He opened his eyes, heavy with sleep, to stare at wood rafters with stars speckled across them like an upgrade of his sad apartment.

Thick strands of curled black fell into his vision as he pushed his body into a sitting position, which took more effort than he expected. He looked down, suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. This wasn't his chest; it was far too smooth and unscarred. He had a sneaking suspicion he was in someone else's body, though he couldn't be sure. He could still be dreaming.

He pushed the covers off and stood up, finding the weight and height difference just barely enough to throw him off balance. He sort of recognized this room, but the exact details of the memory evaded him at the moment.

He took to the stairs he found and entered a cafe, which was dark. The sun was barely up. The door next to the stairs seemed the most likely place to find a mirror so he opened it to look inside. Yes, a bathroom, good. Now...

The light flickered to life, and in the mirror he saw Akiren frowning in surprise, an expression that didn't suit him in the slightest.

Akiren was his rival, the man who made him keep living even after so much of his life had gone downhill. Akiren was also the man who texted him last night to ask if he could date him.

His face, aka Akiren's, flushed in spite of a full-on scowl. This fluffy-haired maniac wanted to date him even after the two years of shit they'd been through. And now he was in the body of said man, who was also the reason there was a single star on his depressed apartment bedroom ceiling.

He has to stop eating so much cheesecake before bed.

-owo-

Akiren was not used to waking up cold, nor staring into a dark void with one single light. He questioned his state of being. Maybe if he walked towards the light... No, he was definitely alive, or else his body was sinking into a soft, comfy void of quicksand. The bed was far too comfortable to be his.

He glanced down, realizing a strange fact: he couldn't see shit. No shit, Sherlock. A phone - he assumed it was his - vibrated and lit up the room enough to reveal its location.

In contrast to the earlier feeling of sinking, his body seemed almost weightless as he reached for and swiped the phone neatly from the nightstand whose existence he was now aware of.

The phone was not his, but there was a message from... himself?

Akiren: I assume you have awoken, or will soon. Please message me back when you do. The passcode is... your birthday.

The lock screen was a nice picture of him and Goro glaring at each other at the aquarium, courtesy of Ann, who took it after she insisted on dragging them out to see the fish with her.

Swiping open the phone with his date of birth, he discovered the home screen was a photo of a painting by Yusuke, featuring Akiren standing near a lake during a thunderstorm at sunset.

Opening the message app, he wondered how it took him this long to realize this was Goro's phone. He typed a response to the person using his name.

Goro: Im in a dark room might be ded plz send a lightbulb  
Akiren: Please refrain from saying stupid things with my name attached, Akiren.

Based on that response, it was Goro who had Akiren's phone.

Goro: how did u kno my pass?!  
Akiren: It was very simple to guess one digit repeated four times, especially when you left it written on your wrist in sharpie.  
Goro: hey! its temporary, was gonna get a new phone an update with a way better pass  
Akiren: Let me guess, my birthday.  
Goro: romantic af, would do, but beside the point. y do u have my phone?  
Akiren: Please observe the body you are in.

Akiren looked down at himself, which he could now see thanks to the phone's light. He was wearing a red hoodie covered in large gold stars along with black and white striped boxers. He knew he didn't own these, and upon reaching up to fiddle with his curls, he found his hair was not curly after all and ran smoothly out of his fingers when he tried to twist it around them.

Goro: I see ur point  
Akiren: I will be arriving shortly to save you from the 'dark room'. Where do you keep your clothes?  
Goro: OπO IM NAKED?!  
Akiren: Never say that with my face again. No, only halfway. You never mentioned being a heavy-boned gymnast.  
Goro: =^= y would I detectiv also put my pants back on  
Akiren: Why in the fuck would you assume your pants were missing?  
Goro: cuz urs r?  
Akiren: No, mine are-  
Akiren: Wait, you are correct. I do remember lying down without them.  
Goro: u look nice  
Akiren: Please refrain from defiling my body. And if I could locate a shirt for yours now...?  
Goro: °^° my clothes r in the box, come soon the dark is consuming my life  
Akiren: Doubtful. I will be there in what is described as a 'jiffy'.  
Goro: goro I dont need u here covered in peanut butter  
Akiren: ...  
Akiren: I would like to ask if Loki could consume you from the inside out. I suppose I won't mind living the rest of my life with this mess of hair.  
Goro: cruel  
Akiren: Says the boy who toys with my feelings by asking if we can date.  
Goro: I mean it. I want to date u  
Akiren: ...  
Akiren: I will consider it after I have returned to my body.  
Goro: r the curtains in here blackout or somethin??  
Akiren: Yes.   
Goro: I will surely die, come soon my prince in my body  
Goro: wait isnt the door locked? and ur keys r... somewhere in here I guess  
Akiren: I am insulted that you would assume I can't pick a lock just as easily as you can.  
Akiren: All the more so since I am you right now. If someone catches me, you'll have to bail me out, though.  
Goro: ok. less typing, more rescuing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's sold outside the U.S., so in case some readers need an explanation: Jiffy is a brand of peanut butter.


	2. Switching Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many happy returns of my sister's birthday! (12/29) Today we present you with the other half of story!

Upon opening his bedroom door and turning on the lights, Goro found a disgruntled-looking version of himself wrapped tightly in his blankets like he was being swallowed whole by the bed.

"I don't suppose you could get me out of here?" His own voice spoke softly to him from his own body.

He felt himself frown at the brown-haired boy who already seemed all too comfortable with being in a new body.

"Uhm..." Akiren cleared his throat. "I have no idea how this happened, okay, so if you'd stop scowling and help me out of this too damn comfy bed, find me some pants, and some food, then we'll be all set to discuss what aliens switched our bodies."

"I don't wear pants on the weekend until noon, unless I'm going somewhere. Get used to it," Goro said, deciding it was pointless to hide the details of his private life at this point, since the man had already seen his phone and boxers.

"Also, why is the room so cold?" Akiren proceeded through his question list as if on a quest.

"To freeze any unsuspecting body-snatching and -switching aliens that would dare enter my room," Goro deadpanned as he helped his body out of the bed.

Akiren smiled a wobbly smile with Goro's face. "I suppose it works very well, unless the alien crawls into your bed."

"Hmm, but do you really believe I didn't think of that?" Goro said, taking it as a challenge and producing his version of a Joker smirk.

Akiren widened his eyes, gasping in horror. "So that's why the bed is so comfy and entrapping!" he exclaimed in a high pitch of Goro's voice even he himself never used. Then Akiren covered his mouth, eyes still the size of monster cookies. "Your voice is so cute, dammit, why don't you ever use this pitch?" he cooed through his hands.

"Because I'm not trying to be cute," Goro said, lowering the voice he knew as Akiren's until it hit a deep growl.

Akiren looked even more shocked. "Did you just use my hyper deep? No one touches my hyper deep!" he said in an even higher pitch, clearly enraged and sounding like a small chipmunk.

"And whatcha gonna do about it, Joker?" Goro asked, returning to as normal a voice as he could manage.

"I am going to track down the alien your traps failed to contain," Akiren decided, and with that he started strutting around Goro's apartment, squeaking out princess songs on Goro's vocal chords and looking for clues.

-+w+-

"I'M JUST LIKE YOU!" Akiren sang/screamed in Goro's super flexible voice, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME!"

Goro in Akiren's body was scowling and chewing violently on his pancakes.

"WE TAKE RESPONSI-BI-LI-TY, WE CARRY THROUGH... TO WHAT WE NEED TO DO... YES, I AM A GIRL LIKE YOU," Akiren continued, knowing the Barbie marathon with Futaba had been worth it.

"Are you actually going to use my head for detective work or..." Goro trailed off and then let out a resigned sigh.

"I'M JUST LIKE YOU, YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME. IT'S SOMETHING ANYONE CAN SEE!" Akiren promptly ran around the living room ignoring Goro's noises of distress. "A HEART THAT BEATS, A VOICE THAT SPEAKS THE TRUTH... YES, I AM A GIRL LIKE YOU!"

Akiren posed dramatically upon finishing the song. Goro looked mortified at what Akiren was managing to do with his body, as it was far beyond his control.

Akiren jumped on the chance to do another song as Goro failed to stop him. "BELIEVE... IN ALL THAT CAN BE, A MIRACLE STARTS WHENEVER YOU DREAM, BELIEVE... AND SING FROM YOUR HEART, YOU'LL SEE... YOUR SONG WILL HOLD THE KEY!"

Goro promptly stood up and tackled Akiren to the ground with Akiren's strength.

"BELIEVE-"

Goro clapped his hand over... technically his own mouth, hissing at Akiren in annoyance. "One more song out of you and we won't be dating until death do us part and we live unfulfilling lives in the underworld."

Akiren nodded quickly, and Goro let him go. "If the underworld even exists... you know, in theory," Goro's own body said via the alien inside it.

"Oh, shush," Goro snapped lightly.

-#w#-

"So why are we stuck in each other's bodies? The Metaverse is long gone so it can't be that," Akiren or the alien in Goro's body wondered.

Goro ignored how the red eyes stared at him, he was busy enjoying how warm it felt to hold his own body. Warm and snuggly.

"Also I know we agreed to share the bed, and that you might date me, but uhm..." Akiren coughed. "Why are we..."

"Just shut up and let me indulge in my cravings for once. We'll discuss this further in the morning," Goro mumbled against the hoodie-covered chest he was snuggling into.

With a small sigh Akiren snuggled back, arms wrapped around him and hands drawing small circles on his back.

Using Akiren's voice, Goro tried purring and succeeded in making the strange sound. The body he was snuggling huffed.

"I suppose it's only fair, but it still feels invasive when you find my secret vocal abilities," Akiren mumbled.

"Same to you, Alien," he purred into the warmth.

"It's Akiren- Wait... are you saying I'm the alien?!" Akiren sputtered, startled by the realization and shaking Goro.

"Oh, hold still!" Goro complained at the sudden movement. "We'll discuss it more tomorrow since you wasted all of today making us watch Disney and singing my vocal chords out."

"It's still weird seeing my face move and look so grumpy whenever you talk," Akiren pouted.

"And you keep being way too happy in my body! Just go to sleep!" Goro snapped before further burrowing into the warm embrace and falling asleep himself.

-*^*-

Upon waking up, Goro wasn't sure he was happy with how warm it was. Or how he had a living space heater snuggling his chest.

If it even was his chest, which he opened his eyes to check. A pair of sleepy-looking, storm gray eyes stared back at him, and they both blinked.

"Goro?" the pile of curls asked.

Goro found his voice. "Hmm?"

"Ah- so we switched back..." Akiren's face fell, and his voice trailed off.

Goro rolled his eyes. Thank Personas his eyes were back in his own head and he wasn't staring at Akiren in his face anymore. With his body weight and everything back to normal, he swiftly reached his arm out to his nightstand and snatched up his phone, only shifting the boy on top of him slightly.

Swiping open the phone effortlessly, he checked the date and time. June 10th, VI:IV-III. That was the day after he met Akiren. Yesterday two years ago he accidentally heard Morgana and gave away his position to this fluffy-haired fool on top of him.

Today two years ago he gave this man his chat ID and made a deal to hang out and learn more info about the Phantom Thieves from Akiren.

He could feel the emotions filtering through him. Akiren was watching him closely with those storm gray eyes. "So... does this mean I get to take you out on a date now?" the black-haired fool asked softly.

He flipped the phone around to shove the date in the alien-fluffy-fool's face. "Did you line this up?"

Recognition showed brightly in Akiren's eyes. "For taking you on a date today? Yes. For the body switching... No. That wasn't me." A familiar smirk spread across the other boy's face. "Though... I think it was a rather nice bonding experience I wouldn't mind going through again," he teased.

"I will go on a date with you if you don't do this again," Goro huffed.

Akiren shook his head suddenly looking disappointed. "I don't want to take you on a date because of a deal..."

Goro suddenly realized what Akiren was saying. He... wanted to go on a date with Goro. Both of their own free will. Fuck, his face was heating up.

Akiren looked at him expectantly. "No?"

Maybe his face wasn't as readable as he wished. He dropped the phone and grabbed Akiren's cheeks roughly.

"Damn sentimental, overly-concerned attic trash; non-existent, easily-trapped alien scum-" He smooshed Akiren's cheeks roughly, earning vocal protest. "-foolish, lovestruck idiot with absolutely no sense of self preservation; self-sacrificial, too good and pure for this dark and worthless world, fluffy, mop-headed, sexy-smirking, body- and heart-stealing thief!"

He paused to catch his breath. "Yes. I will go out with you. Just please stop saying sweet, sentimental things; my heart can't take you." Goro finally let go after all that so he could see Akiren's face and gauge his reaction.

Akiren's eyes shimmered with happiness once he unscrunched them from all the smooshing. Then he smiled softly, his cheeks glowing pink as he stared at Goro. "I stole your heart," he murmured.

Goro hid his face in his hands, unable to bear his heart aching from the scene in front of him.

Akiren then dragged him out of bed to take him on an extremely sweet and cute date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know vocal 'cords' is the correct spelling, but my sister insists on spelling it like musical sequences instead of ropes, so I'm not gonna fight her.
> 
> Also, translating the Roman numerals, the time is 6:43. She seems to enjoy writing the time like that in her stories, and I thought it would be very Goro to like either the challenge, the chance to show off, or the idea of confusing other people. Maybe even all of the above.


End file.
